Blondebeard's Chicken Shoppe
Blondebeard's Chicken Shoppe is a chicken restaurant on Plunder Island that was famous for its various chicken dishes, slaw and biscuits. It was managed by Captain Blondebeard, who called it "A treasure trove o' deep-fried fun!". The restaurant came complete with a "drive-thru" speaker box, though it was rather difficult to comprehend what was being said. This led to most patrons entering the restaurant, but not be able to order as it was company policy to acquire a reservation first before being seated. When the the legendary demon chicken, El Pollo Diablo, arrived on Puerto Pollo's shores, he frequently harassed the shop's owner, Captain Blondbeard, by freeing chickens from the shop's chicken coops. This led to a severe shortage of chickens for several months, and prompted Blondbeard to be highly creative with the preparation of his dishes. __TOC__ Menu Included on the menu was: *Bucket-O-Booty: A Captain-sized bucket of eyes, beaks and talons. *The Admiral's Bucket: Only the most important parts o' chicken...the insides, fried golden brown. *The Swingin' Pirate Bucket: A whole bucket o' long chicken necks. *The Skinless Chicken Bucket: Blondebeard's Chicken Shoppe is proud to serve skinless chicken.We're also proud to serve the skins. *Chicken Eyes *Bounty O' Breaded Beaks *Chicken Pieces *Batter Fried Chicken *Blackened Cajun Style Chicken *Cheese Toast *Wishbone and Sweet Gherkin Sandwich *Broasted Wattle Molé *Tasty Buttery Biscuits (Special ingredient - maggots for exotic flavour) *Ipecac Slaw (According to Blondebeard it was "Not bad... ...but fifteen minutes later ya be hungry again.") *Blondebeard's Super Slaw: Our own blend of shredded palm fronds and seaweed. *Hearty giblets and cracklin's party mix *Blondebeard's Mashed 'Taters': Mashed chitin and flour mixed with coconut milk.You'll say, 'I can't believe these aren't real potatoes'. *Golden Bounty Gravy: Aged to perfection. *Glob Of Lard (Kept in the back for special occassions ) *Peat Moss and Tree Bark *Hummus *Value Meal: Two Drumsticks and Super Slaw *Traditional Grog: Brewed the old-fashioned way...the unsanitary way *Old GrandPappy: Made from actual distilled old men *Heifer-Wizen Grog: A lighter grog distilled from wheat, alfalfa and other grains...which have been 'processed' by free-range heifers. *Caribbean Kiwi Grog: A fruity Caribbean splash of taste and color Also *Buccaneer's Bounty Banquet Bucket: Blondebeard delivers it to the Sea Cucumber with coleslaw and Guybrush in it. Known Patrons *Guybrush Threepwood *Mrs. Brinestoop, A Member of the Plunder Island Naturalist Society *Pirates of Danjer Cove *LeChuck *A Pirate skeleton who looked like Manny Calavera. Originally an undead of LeChuck's crew. Blondebeard "fixed his little red dinghy" because he complained about the chicken.. Notable Loot *Pie Pan *Biscuit Cutter *Biscuit *Serrated Bread Knife *Gold Tooth *Brimstone Beach Club Card Trivia *The dead pirate in the shop bore considerable resemblance to Manny Calavera. His role in the game was similar to that of Cobb in SoMI, being to advertise Grim Fandango. He wore a badge which read "Ask me about Grim Fandango". If the player attempts to pick up the badge, Guybrush responds "It says '' '''Ask me about Grim Fandango'. I don't want people always asking me about Grim Fandango." Category:Plunder Island Locations Category:Buildings Category:Restaurants